Me against the Zombies!
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: The glee club goes to a halloween party.Superheros, fish, yellow M&M's Zombies and werewolves.But waite...what the hell's wrong with that one? Is that kid a real zombie? or are San, Finn, Sam, Rach and Dave's little sis Layla seeing things?
1. The Party

Everyone knows a noah Puckerman party is the best kind of party there is but a David Kerofsky party is a close third next two Quinn in actual third and Santana Lopez in second only becuase she'd stoped throwing parties as often. Tonight it was a David party. David...Dave Kerofsky Halloween party! And for once the glee club was invited not as a joke or some kind of prank but a real invite. Rachel asummed it had something to do with Santana and the boys new relationship they were no longer pretending to date but they were still friends and the two had grown strangly close. Rachel couldn't help but notice how it made her feel more uncomfterble then there fake dating but she let it go anything was better then seeing them as a couple it made Santana bitter and she couldn't help but notice that sad glint in Brittany's eyes. But now, now that the two gave up the sham, Brittany shined, Santana smiled and Dave invited them to Halloween partys.

**Rachel; The party.**

When Dave had entered the room I'd half expected him to make a snarky comment but was gladly mistaken and greeted wit an invited to his hallowen party. "Hey Quinn, Rachel." The boy beamed. "I'm throwing a kegger for tonightand I hope you two can make it."  
>"Don't you mean Quinn, you hope Quinn can make it?" I'd corrected.<br>"No...Well yeah but you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How about this?" I turned to see a duck costume in my daddy's hand.  
>"Daddy no! I wore that when I was ten." I said begging for him to put it back where he'd discovered it."And it was horrible then." I cried. He responed with a giggle.<br>"Okay, okay how about..." He trailed off I dropped onto my bed.  
>"Star Berry look what I got!" My dad cried moving into my door way. I turned slightly to face the outfit my eye's forced my mouth to smile.<br>"Herm, no that's not even an outfit." I cried jumping up and snatching the Jill Valentine costume from his hands. "I love you guys." I said shutting the door to the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The party was in full swing when I arived lots of drunk hormonal apes touching and feeling anything with legs that got to close. I heard a yelp from a familiar blonde then a grunt as Santana's knee made contact with a large football players groin. I giggled to myself as I'd spun around just in time to see the hit and the pained look on the boys face, as he dropped to the floor.  
>"Rachel?" I turned to see a large yellow M&amp;M.<br>"Finn?" I held back a giggle."And I thought I looked funny." I mummbled as her pushed past a Darth Vader.  
>"You look hot...But um... That gun's not...real is it?" I smiled.<br>"No?" I let my eye's aske the rest of the question.  
>"Loren and Mike have real ones." He said pointing to the two soliders in the stood next to Tina who'd dressed like Sally Ragdoll form The Nightmare Before Christmas, and another solider whose back was to me (Loren I assume.) and Puck.<br>"They brought real guns? Are they aware..." Finn cut me off.  
>"There not loaded but I don't know if Loren was lying or not she had this really weird look."<br>"Have you to seen Blaine?" Kurt popped up out of nowhere. A top hat waist coat and nice tight black slacks. An old fashion doctors bag and kaine "Kurt?"  
>"Jack the Ripper." He answered before I asked "Now have you seen my werewolf?" Finn pointed off in some direction and as quickly as he came the male diva was off in the crowd.<br>"Do you want something to drink?" Finn asked bending down to speak near my eye as the music grew louder.  
>"Finn..." I started ready to give him the very long very clear speach I'd given plenty of times explaining I don't want to be anything but friends with he'd lifted his hand in defence.<br>"I don't mean like that It's just its a party and its kind of hard to get to the drinks from here cause all the football players are crowding the table and..." I cut him off this time.  
>"Thank you... I'd love one." He smiled and disappared back into the crowd.<p>

**Sam; The Party.**

Mercades had said something about Kerofsky throwing a Halloween party and though I was reluctant at first because all I'd seen of the guy was the mean gay bashing side of him, she said it'd be fun and that the whole glee club was going. I'd desided on dressing like Cloud from Final Fanticsy, mainly cause he also has blonde hair and dressed like a bad ass and partly cause of his kickass sword. I was in the bathroom doing my hair when Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine show'd up. Blaine was clearly a werewolf. Cedes was dressed as The Phoenix (you know X-men) I smiled she was so adorable dressing up for me. And Kurt..."Kurt what are you?" I asked. He folled his eyes and Blaine let out a small giggle.  
>"I'm Jack the Ripper." He sighed.<br>"Oh...Cool." I smiled trying to get my hair to stay still.  
>"Your useing the wrong prada for that." Kust sighed.<br>"I have mine." Blaine said reaching into Kurts bag.  
>"Let my boys help you." Cedes smiled kissing my cheek. I blushed a little and felt a goofy grin coming on.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blaine and Kurt dissapared as soon as we got to Dave's and Cedes said something about the bathroom and vanished as well. The music only seemed to grow louder and after a few drinks I could tell Cedes was getting tired of my Avatar ranting so I changed the subject.  
>"Do you wanna dance?" I asked hopfully.<br>"Yeah." She set her beer down and we moved out to the make shift dance floor that was Kerofsky's living room. We were dancing beside a Snoopy and Little Red Riddinghood and Ken and Barbie.

**Finn; The Party.**

Dave told me the whole locker room about his kegger as soon as coach B was out of ear shot. He walked up to Puck and me and smiled."You guys are invited to."  
>"Forget it Kerofsky we don't want to go to your dumb party." I said.<br>"Finnice,wait.. Beer, girls, no cleaning the mess, why the hell wouldn't we go?" Puck said giving me the Finn your an idiot look. I know thats what he calls it cause he told me once.  
>"Casue he.." I started but Kerofsky cut me off.<br>"Please? I've been a jerk and I already asked Santana and Kurt to come and they both said yes." I still didn't want to but I figured if Kurt had said yes it'd be okay.  
>"Okay."<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't really dress up for halloween. I've always been a little un... tall for costumes." I said as Kurt helped me shop for a last minute costume.  
>"How bout this?" He held up a gladiator out fit.<br>"No, I don't like the sandel shoe things that are boots." He rolled his eyes and pulled a diffrent costume off the rack.  
>"How about this?" I shook my head again looking at the blood stained lab coat in his hand.<br>"I don't think I'm short enough." He laughed but didn't say anything.  
>"How about this?" I looked the dead soccer player costume over.<br>"I don't play soccer."  
>"God, damn it Finn, we are never going to find a costume in your tast or size! Just were your clothes and go as a fishermen or hunter." He said dropping the costume and walking to the front of the store.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lady at the costume shop only had one costume in my size and it was the yellow M&M. I took it cause theres no other place to buy a costume in Lima and I had to get dressed and to Kerfosky's house early I'd promised to help set up.  
>"Kurt! I'm leaving do you want a ride?" I called up the stairs.<br>"No, I'm going with M and Blaine." He called back.  
>"Kay!"<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With in an hour the party was in full swing Kerofsky had dressed like a Vampire off that show from a few years back Buffy the Vampire Slayer... Spike I think. And Puck was a dead motorcross driver that crashed or something. He had a backstory but I got lost when he explained. A few hours in I spotted Rachel, in a Jill Valentine costume. "no way she knows who that is?" I said out loud but the music was to loud to notice. I heard Brittany yelp and looked over in time to see Santana knee Rocky one of the more bulky football players in the 'soft spot.'

**Layla; The Party**

"Mom is going to kill." I said as Dave and two of his football buddies one dressed like the stupid M&M and the other a dead amps into the living room.  
>"I'll have it cleaned up before her and dad get home." He said setting one of the amps down. "Now are you going to help or just sit there?" He asked "Okay fine I'll help you get dressed." I said sliding off the kitchen counter.<br>"Thank you." He said kisssing my forehead. "Best little sister ever." He headed up the stairs and the dead guy turned to me.  
>"I didn't know Kerofsky had a little sister." he said.<br>"most people don't I've been at Lady's of hope prep school since I was 11." I said grabbing bags out of food from the back of the M&M's truck.  
>"How old are you?" The M&amp;M asked. As we head back in.<br>"16." The shared a glance then the dead guy smiled.  
>"What's your name?"<br>"Layla." We put the bags down and headed out for more.  
>"I'm Finn, this is Puck." He smiled.<br>"So you went to an all girls school?" Puck asked.  
>"Yup."<br>"Why?" He asked.  
>"I mean why not go to school here with us?"<br>"I don't want to talk about it." I said setting the last of the bags in the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About an hour into the party I spotted Dave's friend Santana and a tall blonde. "Santana!" I called pushing past an Iorn man.  
>"Oh hey Layla." She said pulling the blonde with her as they pasted a Fork and Spoon.<br>"Hi." I said when they were both in front of me. Making me feel like the smallest person on the planet, They both smiled.  
>"Layla this is Brittany my girl friend. Britts this is Dave's little sister Layla." Santana said introducing us. I stuck out my hand and Brittany shook it, then turned and squeezed the life out of Santana. I felt a little like an intruder so I turned to leave but Brittany grabbed me and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to black out. "Sorry she's a hugger." Santana laughed pulling the blonde to her.<br>"It's okay I like huggs.

**Santana; The Party.**

Dave's mom and dad always had the best timing like leaving for Oregon the weekend of Halloween. His parents worked with my dad and at the hospital and there was some kind of meeting that the two of them were sent away for. So we talked it over and decided he need to throw a kegger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was putting my contacts on trying not to hurt myself when Britt came out of the bathroom and my mouth went dry. "Wow." She smiled.  
>"I could say the same thing." She said with a smirk. I smiled wider and walked over to the blonde.<br>"You are zipping that jacket up right?" I asked running my hands up her fish nets. She giggled.  
>"Yes for you." She said smiling wider with every small step towards me. We agreed on superheroes for our our of the norm well kind of Britt dressed like The Black Canary and I had wanted to dress like Gambit since I was six and I finally had a kickass reason to do it. Metal boots, brown leather jacket, orangered contacts, skin tight abb showing suit and a staff to beat the boys off Brittany.  
>"Don't make out, here I'd like to get to the party and if you start no we'll never go." Quinn said from my bed. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Quinn are you going to get dressed anytime soon?" Brittany asked the shorter blonde happily.<br>"I am dressed baby B." Quinn said with a smile.  
>"Oh okay." With that she disapared back into the bathroom. It may have been enough for Brittany but it wasn't enough for me.<br>"Andnjust what is it that your dressed up as Q?"  
>"Why Santana I'm suprised you asked can you not tell?" She asked with a sarcastic smirk.I rolled my eyes and she laughed."If you must know I've never onec celibrated Halloween I wasn't aloud to." She said setting down her phone she looked up at me. "My dad called it Satan worshiping so I never got to do the whole trick or treating thing." she said with a weak, forced smile.<br>"That's evil!" I said grabbing my Jacket off the bed. "But..still... can you not... you can't tell Britt that she'll cry so humor her and dress up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dave's party started at 9:00pm but Britt and I were dressed at 7:00pm so the two of us...and Quinn headed out for some trick-or-treating. It was childish but anyone who was against getting free candy at any age is freaking crazy! Unless your past 20 that's a little sad hell even mid 20's that's when you just buy the damn candy and eat it at home then you have kids and still their's "testing it". But for now 17 was still a free candy and in a costume might as well ring strangers door bells age. The first house gave us a look you know that 'Aren't you a little old for trick-pr-treating?' didn't say a word. The second house was an old lady who told Britt she looked very nice and kept staring at my abbs in the tight fitting fabric trying to see if they were mine or cotton. She smiled at Quinn and said. "And what are you?" Quinn smirked rasied an eyebrow and said in the smoothist most attractive vioce I've ever heard Quinn use she said.  
>"I'm a homicidal maniac. I don't have to dress up cause they look just like everyone else." I had to hold back the laugh as the old lady's jaw almost hit the floor, and I looked over to see Britt smile and hold back a giggle.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Right when we got to the party boys started stilling glances and trying to touch Britt. Quinn said something about beer and vanished. "Let's dance Gambit!" I smiled as we pushed past a Wookie and a Bannana. I saw the boy before I noticed his hand on Britt's ass. He was dressed like a race car driver and I think his name is Rocky or something it didn't matter as soon as his hand touched her Brittany let out a loud yelp and I moved before I realized. I pushed him back placed both hands oon his shoulders and lifted my knee for contact with his croch. He let out a pained groan brfore dropping to his knees.  
>"Hands off her ass whole." He muttred sonething and I pushed his head to the ground fro good measures.<p>

**(This is just a test see if you guys like it the next chapter is called the Out Break you tell me if you think I should keeping going. I have a lot more and I'm well into this story but I'm not going to post it right now if no ones going to read I'll just go on my already up storys?...what you guys think?)**


	2. The Out Break

**Rachel: The Out Break.**

Finn came back with a drink for me and a drink for him, and after a few more rounds I'm asumming what he thought was more than enough to get me drunk or enough to have him drunk he started what Noah would call working the magic.  
>"Rach, you...your...your costume, you look, you look so hot." He slurred.<br>"Thank you Finn but."  
>"I don't mean...well I do. But Jill Valentine... like wow." I fought back a giggle.<br>"Thank you." I stopped spotting Quinn. Maybe Finn was right about my intocication level casue the blonde stold my focuse with a glance. "Excuse me Finn." I left the M&M and pushed passed a cowboy and a bloodly soccer player. I noticed a girl talking to Reeda a red head from drama the girl was dressed like Alice, from the 3rd Resident Evil movie. I smiled maybe I'd talk to her after I spoke with Quinn.  
>"Hey Rachel." I smiled.<br>"Hi Quinn. I love your non-costume." I said sarcasticly.  
>"Yeah, I like yous." She said gripping the gun holsters and pulling me forwards.<br>"Quinn..."  
>"There all drunk." She said kissing my neck. This isn't realy out of the norm unless your anoyone who isn't me, Quinn, Santana or Brittany.<br>"Quinn." I pulled back.  
>"I can't help it I'm tipsy, your hardly wearing pants and were at a Halloween party no one gives a shit." She slurred.<br>"Quinn may I ask why you are not in costume?" She shrugged, and opened her mouth to speak but the scream we heard cause all attention to turn to a football player named Jake he was dressed as Jason. There was another boy dressed like a vampire, but there was something diffrent about this count. His steps were off balance to any average teen they'd assume he was drunk but as we all know I Rachel Berry am not an average teen."Quinn we need to leave."  
>"What why?" She looked confused.<br>"I'll tell you later we need to get out of the crowd!"

**Sam: The Out Break.**

To many songs to count and a few beers in Cedes and I had decided to move off the dance floor and to the kitchen for something that wasn't beer. The only problem was, a got damn hippy thought he'd make a snarky comment about my girl. I wasn't really sure what he said but seeing the shutter in Cede's eyes. "What the hell did you say?" I stepped up to the taller guy. "Sam don't" Cedes put her hand on my shoulder.  
>"You say anything and I'll kick you ass." I was smaller than him but I wouldn't let some ass whole talk to someone I cared about like they didn't matter. "Come on Cedes lets go before this ass wipe pisses me off more." We turned to our former destination.<br>"Sam.." I felt one of those conversations coming on so I cut her off before it could happen.  
>"Mercedes I'm sorry if I some how upset you but I...I don't... won't stand back and let someone like that hurt you. I maybe kind of drunk but..." I was cut off by a scream that captured the attention of the party. A guy dressed like Jason, he had his hand over his forearm and a Vampire swayed in front of him. Bite, sway, blood stopping scream. "Cedes we need to leave."<p>

** Finn: The Out Break.**

"Excuse me Finn." Rachel walked off pushing thought the crowd. I ignored her drunken behavoir and turned to see Dave's little sister talking to a red head. She hadn't talked much when Puck tried to talk to her but I knew she was cool cause she was dressed like Alice from the 3rd Resident Evil movie. So she had to be awesome, cause her costume was spot on. I turned around to go after Rachel but stopped like everyone else in the party. I turned to see Jake the running back pulling his arm away from a guy dressed like a vampire except this vampire wasn't pale... He was more a sickly greenish color and he wasn't swaying like a drunk teen. I dropped my cup and looked around. "I need a weapon."

** Layla: The out Break.**

I'd invarked on a deep conversation with a red head about hiding in clothes racks and making the clothes talk when people walk by when a vampire passed us. I watched him as he made his way way thought the crowd weakly his face looked pained like something inside was melting. He swayed a little and the signs clicked. He bumped Brittany and I watched Santana pull the blonde away. That confurmed it...If it was just another drunk. Santana would have kicked his ass not run.

**Santana: The Out Break.**

It'd been a few hours and I'd had a few beers I was still more sobber then most of the people around us. "Sanny what's wron with that guy?"  
>"I don't really care whats wrong with some stranger B." I followed the blondes eye's to see a vampire making his way thought the crowd. He stumbbled making his way thought the crowd of people beside us. His brown eyes seemed to be glazing over and his walk swayed. I noticed the torn fabric on his left leg.<br>"Do you think the vampire is sick?" Britt asked. I looked over at her confused. He walked pass us bumping Britt. I would have said something under normal stances but not now. I grabbed the blonde's hand and tugged her throught the crowd.  
>"I don't think that's a vampire B." I knew she was confused but we did not need to be in the crowd when the out break happens.<br>"Luck?" Hey mam are you alright?" Jake asked from behinde us. _'Damn it was to late here came the out break and we were in the middled of the damn crowd!'_

**( hope you like it the next chapters called Rational thinking/ a plan so it should be longer then this one, I know this one is prett short.)**


	3. Rational Thinking  A plan

**Rachel; Rational Thinking/ A Plan.**

It only took seconds for Jason and the Vampire to bit those around them. I pulled Quinn up the stairs. Thinking smart this is a bad idea but I wasn't thinking smart. I was thinking we should get the hell away from the crowd and into a clear room where we could work out a plan. "Rachel, Quinn!" I ignored Tina's voice pulling Quinn down the hall.  
>"Rae." Quinn tugged on my hand. I didn't stop till we were inside an empty room, I grabbed Tina and pulled her inside Mike attached to her. I slammed the door.<br>"Mike. the dresser." He got the hint and handded his gun to Tina got on the other side of the dresser to push while I pulled.

Quinn paced for a moment then sat down. Tina rocked in Mike's arms. No one said a word we didn't have to we all knew what they were, we all knew what was happening. "We need a plan." Tina said softly into Mike's chest.  
>"She's right." I said sitting down next to Quinn.<br>"We need...We can't just sit here we need some place with thick walls. Some place with few windows, large places to store food. Somewhere we know like the back of our hands."  
>"The School." Quinn muttred.<p>

**Sam; Rational thinking/ A plan.**

I pulled Cede's towards a down stairs bedroom not the greatest plan but it was just so we could let shock set in and than work out a plan. I spotted Kurt and knew that I had to save my girls boy. "Kurt! BLaine!" I grabbed both boys. "Come on." Kurt let out a scream and slammed his cane into my left leg. He fought me for a moment, but only a second. We rounded a corner and somehow they'd gotten ahead of us. A girl dressed like a sluty nurse, only this nurse was missing a chunck of her neck, and her eyes looked glossy. Again Kurt let out a scream but this time it wasn't from fright. She was to close trying to bite. So he lifted his cane and swong. He made impact with her face. Once, twice, three times! After the fith she went down and we locked ourselves in a room.  
>"Block the windows." Kurt screamed. While the two of us pushed the bed in front of the door.<br>"We need a plan." I said, "We can't just stay here. We need weapons, food. Somewhere to make refuge. Big incase we run into others." I smiled "ideas"  
>"Maybe one of our houses." Blaine offered.<br>"The school." Kurt said. "We know it well and there's not many windows."

**Finn; Rational thinking/A plan**

I grabbed a fire pocker, being in the middle of the crowd didn't give me much leavage."Finn? What the fuck is going on?" I turned to see Puck.  
>"I'm thinking land of the dead is now taking place Zombies galore!" I said swinging at a Banana with glossy eyes and a bleeding arm and leg.<br>"No shit." Puck grunted bashing Darth Vader in the head with his helmet. "WE need a base!" He yelled over his shoulder.  
>"The school?" I asked "Thick walls, I like it!" He said swinging at a cowboy.<br>"Got the keys to the pick up?"  
>"There by the door."<br>"Great lets get the hell out of here!"

**Layla; Rational thinking/ A plan**

I'd made it to Dave and a boy Dave was calling Jew fro by the time the scream was let out. I didn't have much of a say in what happened next. My brother had tossed me over one shoulder and the boy over his other. And we were being tossed into his car. "Stay here lock the door." He grabbed a bat from his base ball stuff in the back.  
>"Where the hell are you going?" I screamed.<br>"My friends are still in there. I'm not leaving them!" With that he vanished inside.  
>"I'm jacob." The boy left in the car with me said extending his hand.<br>"Layla." I said, not shacking his hand. Not to be rude it was just. He was breathing funny staring at my thighs, so I wasn't sure I wanted to touch him. The madness outside the car didn't seem to notice us. Suddenly, Dave's hand was slapping the window. "Open the door!"

**Santana; Rational thinking/ A plan**

"San?" I kept tugging. "San?"  
>"No time Britt code Z" I said as the screams and grunts followed us seeming to get closer. I pulled Brittany in front of me just to be safe. But code Z was all I need to say to the girl. She was in full zombie freak mode. She moved back to into me. "B we have to..."<br>"There in front of us...and all around." She was right they seemed to ignor us now that we'd stopped moving. They didn't bother the people presssed against the walls holding themselves trying not to cry, and or crying. Instead the people running making sound, screaming, fighting. They got jumped bit, torn apart, food for the savage beast before us. There ignoring us only lasted for a moment, until a dead girl dressed as a samari came at us. I gripped my staff adn swung at the glossy eyed bitch.  
>"Santana!" Dave's voice caought the attention of those that weren't feasting. Brittany grabbed my hand and I caught the fear in her eyes. As another glossy eyed classmate came at us.<br>"Britt when I say now. you run like hell to Dave." She nodded. "Ready?" I swung at the guy with and afro coming at us. "NOW!" We bolted the long legged blonde in front mf me twisting out of the way as they lungged at her. I swung left and right recalling moves Gambit use to pull and finally having an excuse to try thm, just steps behind her. Dave lead us out of the house and to his car.  
>"Bad idea Dave, they like sound." Brittany infromed. I heard the crowd desiding to follow, and figured it be best to get in the fucking car.<br>"Let's worry about it later baby." Dave's little sister pushed open the car door.  
>"Hop in!" She smiled. I lightly pushed Brittany in and followed myself in after her. Slamming the door in a supermans face.<br>"Dave move this beast!" I said as the boy took his time starting the car. A few blocks away and every street looked the same. Children, parents no one was safe. I looked away from the window and over at Brittany. She had her eyes shut tight her whole body trembling. I pulled her into me and she burried her head into my chest letting out soft sobs.  
>"Do you have a plan?" Layla asked. Dave shook his head.<br>"The school." I said. "Britts and I we got this all planed, head to the school Dave. The north entrances."

** (I have this story all written out and I'm just uploading chapters one but one so that people know I've still alive and I'm not completly gone. This story is just to let you know I'm around I'm still mostly focused on two of my other stories. Well any way next chapter to this one is kind of well...my attempt at graffic zombie scenes so yeah. NEXT CAHPTER: Whats Alive?)**


	4. What's Alive?

_**Rachel: Whats Alive?**_

"Mike is your gun?" I looked over at him not finishing the thought.  
>"Oh um I got it from Loren it's real but..."He stopped as I took the gun from him. My dad made sure daddy got me everything anad anything I'd need in life including a membership to the Lima gun club. Shooting came naturally to me, Quinn says it's one of my million things that also come with ease for me.<br>"Huh." I smirked taking the safty off.  
>"Huh what?" Quinn questioned.<br>"Loren lied about this gun not being loaded." I said. "We're going to get out of here. First things first everyone needs to find a weapon." I turned to face the asians. "Tina check that closet for pants and a jacket or something with long sleaves, you can't go out like that." I commanded. Not surprising she listened. People tend to follow anyone who throws out commands in times of panic. "Mike find something blunt you can swing." He nodded and begain to search. I looked around for a moment realizing who's room we were in. Football, hocky, Cher... I shook my head. We were definitly in Dave's room. I'd over heard him and Santana talking when she came out for Brittany and I have to say the fact that the boy is gay came as no shock. "Quinn." I said snapping myself from my own thoughts.  
>"I have to find them." She deadpanded holding a picture fram in her hand.<br>"Quinn." I moved towards her placing my hand on her shoulder. "Baby.." She turned to face me.  
>"We have to find them Rach." I looked at the picture. Dave stood in the center a white t-shirt under a botton up. Brittany stood on his left. Santana on his right. He smiled as the girls pretend to fight over him Santana pulling the collor of his overshirt and Brittany pulled his tie. "Please." She quivered. I smiled taking the photo out of her hand.<br>"Of coures love. But we have to get out of here first. I need you to find a weapon can you do it?" she nodded leaving my side to find something to kill with.

* * *

><p>Tina found pants and a leather jacket in the closet. Mike found a hocky stick, Quinn a metal bat and tina a golf club. "God you think Kerofsky is in enough sports?" Mike said looking over the weapons. I pulled out my phone. Although it hadn't crossed my mind until this moment. I had signal and it was worth a shot I sent out a forward to every contact on my phone <strong>'Heading to the school, Rachel, Quinn, Mike and Tina'<strong> I slid the phone into my boot. _(My phone only contined the Glee club and my fathers.)_  
>"Ready?" I asked looking to the three stone faces beside me. "Mike lets move this thing."<p>

* * *

><p>The house was clear. "How long were we in that room?" Tina asked nervously.<br>"Five minutes." Quinn said blankly. There only thing left in the house was boddies. Quinn cringed seeing a fimiler face along the path to the door. There was a squish and crunch sound and Quinn jumped back her face twisted as she relized she'd just stepped on what was left of one of the many that got stuck in the crowd. "Ashleigh." She said looking away from the gril dressed like a spoon.  
>"Was she a friend?" Tina asked before thinking.<br>"God no, believe it or not that dared to tell Satana it's Britts job to be stupid not hers." Quinn said pushing forward. We followed.  
>"Mike brought us in his truck." Tina informed as we made it out, of the house. The streets didn't resemble the house at all, bodies drooped and stood back up without a moments pass. The feast was on, and tonight it was all you can eat. "Were over there." Tina yelled as she and Mike ran for his truck.<br>"Oh nice just leave us!" Quinn yelled running after them, I wasn't far behind. It didn't take long for my mind togather the confusion. There were too many faces too many screames, too many to tell waht was living and what was living dead.

_**Sam: What's alive?**_

It took less then five minutes for the hord to move out of the house and onto the streets. In that time we searched the bed room for weapons. Kurt kept his cane and Blaine grabbed a samuri sword that hung on the wall. I had my cloud sword and Cedes found a battle ax by the sword Blaine had. It was clear we had picked the room of a comic book, game loving, nerd. I smiled checking out the walls. "Everyone ready?" I asked.

* * *

><p>We'd somehow made it out of the house and to kurt's baby faster than I'd thought possible. As soon as we were in the car, attention was on us. "Go Kurt!" Cedes screamed. He jumped starting the engine.<br>"Don't yell at me!" He hissed.  
>"Not the time to fight love." Blaine said looking out the window at the group running towards us. I couldn't tell if the group running towards us was dead or alive. And the truth hit me, we had no way of knowing what was alive till we looked.<br>"Are...Friends." I muttered as the truck costed down the street. Just as the words left my lips all our phones rang _'Rain on my parade'_ in unison.

_**Finn: What's alive?**_

"Finn!" I turned puck swinging again at someone we'd never seen. "I can't tell what the fuck I'm swinging at!" He yelled in a panic.  
>"Let's just get to the truck!" I yelled back pushing a girl dressed like Little bow peep off of me. I couldn't tell if she was trying to bite me or cry on me. "Fuck!" I hissed.<br>"Lets go bitch lets go!" I followed Pucker man out of the house and down the lawn to my truck. "What the fuck is that !" Puck yelled. I looked over at the group feasting on one boy...girl...dog?

"I don't care get in!" I yelled hopping in the truck. He got in slamming the door in a girls face.  
>"Wait! Wait!" She screamed hitting the window. "Let me in, God please let me in!" Puck reached for the handle.<br>"Wait!" I said grabbing his hand. "Are you bite?" I asked thought the glass.  
>"What! No!" She yelled, "For God's sake let me in!"<p>

"What the hell Finn. I want to let her in!" Puck growled pulling his hand away from me. He opened the door and let the red head on the other side in. "No go!" I started the truck and half way down the road I took a look at the girl.  
>"I'm sorry its just...It's hard to tell whats alive you know." She nodded. "Yeah I know... I'm Kat by the way." She said.<br>"Puckerman and the M&M is Finn." He said I noticed some of my costume getting in her face.  
>"Puck I think we should stop at our house and get new clothes and weapons." I said turning on his steet.<br>"Sound like a plan." The Kat smiled leaning towards Puck.

**_Santana: Whats Alive?_**

I had Dave drive us to the school, once we got there Britt knew we had to do this. "San... Don't..." She said taking my hand in her as Dave turned off the car. "I have to B and you know it." I gave her a soft smiled. "You take Dave and Layla, take Jacob and go to the roof. Left wing. I'm going to get our guns." She nodded.  
>"And Sue?" She asked.<br>"If coach is hear she'll be there." She smiled trying not to cry.  
>"I meet up with you." I smiled. "I will." She nodded.<br>"So what's going on exactully?" Jacob. Dave and Layla looked on with equally confused looks.  
>"You are all following Britt's she'll take you to the roof, and I'll go get us wepons..."<br>"you can't go alone!" Dave said looking at me with a stern look. "I won't let you. If your going anywhere I'm coming with."  
>"You can't keep up." I hissed<p>

"How do you know." He challanged.  
>"Fine but if you drag behind I'm leaving you." he looked confused but nodded anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>I kissed Britts cheek before they head for the roof. "Lets go." I said pulling the big lug with followed unknowingly.<p>

"Do you think there's any of them in..." He was cut short by a scream.

"Yup." I hissed holding my staff tight. I rolled my eyes at the joke I would have made at myself in anyother situation. A boy came flying down the hall limbs flinging throught the air, his clothes torn and his scream like moan filling hallway.

"Kill it San kill it!" Dave paniced as the boy got closer. I steadied myself, one..two...three. I swung.  
>"SON OF A BITCH!" The boy screamed his right hand rushing to the side of his head. "Fuck!" Dave's laughed filled the hall and I turned to glare at him then the boy. "What the fuck!" He yelled up at me.<br>"What the fuck, what the fuck? What the hells your problem." I growled. He looked confused and not from the swat to the head I'd pulled back on my hit just before contact seeing a very normal looking boy. "Who the FUCK runs down the hall zombie moaning in a FUCK ZOMBIE TAKE OVER!" He didn't say anything holding his cranium in his hands. Dave countined to laugh. "Shut the hell up David."  
>"I can't help it." He tried to stop the laughing. "It's just... Dude what the fuck." He said turning to the boy.<br>"We don't have time for this." I said.  
>"Get up boy with out a name." Dave said helping the fucking idiot up.<br>"My names Kalven."  
>"No one asked." I spat back at them and something hit me. "Who was chasing you?"<p>

**(I know theres not Layla but it's because I didn't know how to work her view into this one. So yeah, hope you liked it.)**


End file.
